


念念不忘

by DAyUNi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAyUNi/pseuds/DAyUNi
Summary: 闲来无事写的普通文，不是cp.





	1. Chapter 1

“張澤……是個有故事的男同學” 

自從三個月前米果在直播間說出這番話以後張澤的直播間就陷入了一頓癲狂。很多人都想知道張澤的感情故事，八卦的靈魂按耐不住

【沼沼啊！跟我們說說你的故事！】

張澤看著彈幕一片一片的都刷著一樣的內容，觀眾把這件事當作一種八卦，但是知情的人卻無法把它當作八卦一樣拿出來讓人變成大家的飯後談資。五年了，米果口中說的那件事已經過去五年了，自己從一個只有幾千粉的主播變成了過萬粉的主播了。自己現在仍然不能算個大主播，但是今日不如往昔，這五年的時間，主播行業發展迅速，快得失控。今日的主播們成為了推動國家娛樂業的核心，再也不是五年前那個滿屏的流量明星與主流明星的年代了。所以，主播門從中獲益了，同時也付出了一定的代價，就好像現在的主播，已經替代了以前的明星們，把曾經的“直播圈”徹底變成了“娛樂圈”。

如今的主播不再是曾經那個可以躲在屏幕後面的角色了，如今的主播失去了隱私，也沒有了所謂的個人空間，沒有了自由，沒有了信念。但是於張澤來說，早在這之前，那個女孩離開之前，他的信念便堅定地一直矗立著，屹立不倒。為了她，為了那個女孩，這個信念不能丟。

凌晨三點的直播間人很少，張澤隨意地點著鼠標。這幾天來發彈幕的人越發多，只讓他心情更加煩躁，隨之而來的自然就是失眠。那失眠的時候，他也總是習慣了掛著直播，玩點沒意思沒內容的東西，這個習慣是以前留下來的。以前的直播間大家都還年輕的時候，他總是習慣了陪大家熬夜無論是加班也好做作業也好溫書也好，開著歌單跟他們有一句沒一句地搭著。以前他們也笑他，一個遊戲區主播一到了深夜就變成聊天主播。所以現在遇到了糟心的事，也一樣習慣就這麼無所事事地掛著直播。

“好煩啊！我 tm 真想她！” 張澤吼了一嗓子之後發現自己就鼻酸了

【想誰呢】

果然本來一條彈幕沒有的屏幕，閃現出了一條彈幕。但是仔細一看，是熟悉的 id 。陸陸續續地又來了幾個人，張澤笑了。這些 id, 有的一陣子不見了，有的現在除了送禮物基本不發彈幕了，但是這些人，都是老 id 了。張澤抓亂了自己的頭髮，想著，上天對他可真是好……如果是這些人的話……應該會懂他的吧。

“今天是她生日我還不能想她了？” 張澤語氣中有點撒嬌，有點委屈屈

【我也想她了】

【這麼快就五年了】

【……能】

【如果她還在就好了……】

“書書她這時候肯定會說【你又想我了？你這個渣男】然後每次說到最後都自己老羞成怒了。”張澤想起以前大家鬧騰的模樣，現在的粉絲過於拘束，大家顧忌這個顧忌那個，拘謹的氛圍和曾經已經不一樣了。

直播間彈幕裡那幾個孩子笑了，那時候他們以調戲張澤為快樂，大家吵吵鬧鬧的沒什麼顧忌；但是後來，新人來的越來越多，慢慢地很多人就抓不住度，玩的玩笑逐漸過火。所以到最後……她們自己漸漸也不再鬧騰了，大家也不怎麼愛發彈幕了，送禮物只是為了跟張澤說，他們還在，而已。

五年前，書書給自己寫了封信，心中輕描淡寫地寫著自己在生病的事兒然後在信擱的末端一筆帶過地留下了電話號碼。書書陪他在一起直播那麼多年，對他的個性摸得很透，知道他出於關心一定會用的著那個電話號碼。張澤打了過去，對方確認了身份訊息之後，從書書的家人口中得到了書書病逝的噩耗。最殘忍的是，書書要他親口轉告直播間其他的朋友們她已經離去的消息。張澤很痛心的，自己未曾想過一個天天就在身邊環繞的人，一封信，就能切斷了從此的一切關係。

從此，那個在直播間彈幕和通知群裡刷屏的 id, 再也沒與出現過。最後的上線時間，仍然停留在五年前書書說【下次面基我一定會去！】的那個晚上。

張澤後來的一個星期都沒有開播，她們都明白張澤痛心，她們也很難受，那一段日子有多難熬，他們經歷過。大家一起經歷了失去好朋友的光陰，她們都理解，至少，她們以為她們理解。


	2. Chapter 2

“我收到信的時候，是開心的，我以為她要給我送什麼可愛的小東西了。你們知道的，她最喜歡那些可愛的小東西了。”張澤把畫面切到自己的電腦桌面，那是書書找人畫的一幅圖，兩道年輕的背影背靠著背，書書手上拿著書，張澤手上拿著遊戲機，後面是一整片的花海。直播軟件很人性化，每次切出遊戲畫面的時候能設置一個默認背景，也就是直播間常常能看到的哪個沙雕畫面，而這個電腦桌面，是張澤開給他們看的。

“我以前不敢說，怕她不喜歡，也怕你們不喜歡，可是我是認真地喜歡過書書。不是朋友的那種簡單喜歡，額不，也挺簡單的；就是那種，她說的話會偷偷截圖，然後每次你們偷偷爆照我都會偷偷存起來，也會慣性想要調戲她，故意欺負她的那種喜歡……” 張澤越說越小聲，有點兒心虛，滑動的鼠標也突然安分起來

看直播的孩子們都知道，張澤說這些換，如果被有心人在網上掛出來肯定會引來各路人的各種輿論。只能說還好張澤不是什麼一線二線大主播，就是一個不愁收入的醬油主播就好了。

【我說沼沼你追女孩子的方法也太小學生了吧】

【那個時候我們都說沼沼你憑實力單身】

“哈哈哈我現在回想起來也覺得挺智障的。”頓了頓又說“可是你知道嗎？我的記憶中，全部有關書書的記憶，都是快樂的。只要想起書書，都會想著想著就發現自己嘴角被掛得老高了。”

【所以說書書真的很寵你】

【每次你欺負書書她都是能給你你要的回應吧】

【書書可比你成熟多了】

張澤看到彈幕之後有個短暫的沉默，然後說道

“書書她從來……沒有讓我看到她深沉的那面。我喜歡她，但是我想的很多。我常在想，要是她不是女粉那就好了或則要是她年紀再大一點就好了。所以那個時候我也常跟自己說，未來還有很久，不急。”張澤說完，嘆了一口氣

彈幕還是這幾個熟悉的 id ，這些人就這麼聽著他說故事，其實偶爾才穿插幾條彈幕。這一段啊故事她們等了五年，等著那個聆聽的機會。

“所以說，你們要是有喜歡的人，那就抓緊機會告訴她，別像我一樣，回想起的時候全是遺憾。” 

“她 18 歲生日的時候我答應送她一個大娃娃……但是我最後沒有送出去。那時候我的理由是我可以明年再送。然而我隔年給她發了紅包，她沒收。” 

【傻沼沼，書書說了生日不收紅包的】

【書書本來就比你大，人說的 18 歲應該是 21 歲】

【人家真的很惦記你那個大娃娃】

“……天啊……我到底……到底還有多少我不知道的事情啊！書書那個大騙子！” 書書在他心中一直都是一個年紀很小的妹子，說話聲音軟軟乎乎，說話的語氣甚至是身高，張澤總覺得她應該未成年

【傻沼沼網戀就是這樣的】

【網戀處處是陷阱】

這下張澤徹底無言了，這些人還真的沒說錯。

“你們……還記得嗎？你們和書書說的最後一句話是什麼？” 

【我記得……最後的回復是我問她身體好點了沒，她說好像沒有】

【我告訴她我想她了讓她趕緊回來水群。她已閱了我】

【我給她發了一條鬼畜視頻，她回了那個她最常用的沙雕表情包】

“你們知道我跟她說過最後的一句話是什麼嗎？……我跟她說了【晚安】” 看完她們跟她最後的互動，他忍不住哽咽，他很羨慕她們

這是張澤過不去的一道坎，別人對書書說的最後一句話，或有關心或有安慰，但是自己的最後一句便是那冷冰冰的晚安二字。書書這個話嘮為什麼只回了短短的四個字，後來只發了表情包，更後來只剩下已閱……如果書書那時候病得很重，如果書書那時候想要從自己的身上找到一點溫暖，一點比晚安二字還要長一點的祝福和關係……自己那句看似暖心實則冰冷的晚安，是不是讓她涼透了心。

“書書那個大騙子……書書是個自私鬼……誰知道那聲晚安之後……你就再也沒醒過了呢！我怎麼那之後就再也叫不醒你了呢……” 張澤不甘心，把頭埋進桌上交叉的雙臂“書書是崽種……大崽種……不講道理的崽種……再見都不說的崽種……沒有良心的崽種……崽種你快來讓我罵你啊……”

張澤胡亂地擦去臉上的淚水，看了一眼時間發現已經早上五點了，便直接下了播。這個話題不能繼續了，很快就會有別人進來，這個滿滿都是思念她的凌晨，就留給與她有共同記憶的人吧。自己沒想過，他對她仍然，念念不忘。

QQ 彈出了一個窗口，是他的房管浪語發過來的。浪浪沒有回答之前拿到問題，他不信，浪浪最後沒和書書說過話。

【沼沼，我對書書說的最後一句話是“沼沼說他喜歡你”，是我拿了你一些錄屏素材做出了一句“書書，我超級喜歡你” 的音頻，發給了她】

浪浪發了截圖給張澤，對白是浪浪發了一段音頻，然後書書回了一句 【他要是真說了的話，我會告訴他，我也超級……喜歡你】

日期是收到信的半個月前，不出意外的話，是書書在 QQ 說過的最後一段話。


End file.
